Broken Gundam Wings
by Rain-kawa
Summary: A new war has broken out over "Global unity." The top group of the enemy is finding itself the enemy of their own organization. Lost memories, traitorous acts, high aggression, and new information may cause the Gundam fighters and them to both be enemies of the same enemy and thus a friend? OC centric. (Bad at summary)
1. Chapter 1: Amnesia

**This is an old story I decided to dust off as I figure out what I'm doing with my other. If people are out of character, please forgive. It's been awhile since I visited Gundam Wing and the After Colonies series. And of course, I do not own Gundam Wing, the After Colonies Series, or any of those original characters. I only know my OCs and this plot line.**

**Enjoy!**

**EDITED: I have changed the main character after thinking about this plot line for a few days. If you read this when it first came out... It's not the same. (Sorry! My bad for not being decisive)**

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Here is the life you have tried to throw away.  
>Here is your second chance.<br>Here is the destiny you have tried to shake off by inventing a hundred false roles, a hundred false identities for yourself.  
>It will look at first like disaster,<br>But is really good fortune in disguise,  
>Since fate too knows how to follow your evasions through a hundred forms of its own.<br>Now you will become at last the one intended to be."

― David Malouf, _An Imaginary Life_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

Once again, I could not take it anymore. This depressive feeling was suffocating me. Everything was suffocating me. And although I was moving at approximately 100 miles per hour on a train, I felt very trapped. Quickly I rose to my feet, escaping my seat yet again. I have been traveling for two months now, heading towards the place that I am _supposed_ to live. My feet walked quietly down the aisle as I made my way to the bathroom. My walk so quiet, it was not normal. My chest was tight as I walked in a structured but hurried and confident stride. My mind rolling with panic.

Opening the bathroom door, I flee inside.

Hazel-gold eyes met me in the mirror. My image looked solemn, as it should. Short light purple hair was layered down from my messy boy bangs. The longest length ended a bit past my ears. The cut made me look younger, like a boy unable to even drink alcohol... I brushed my hands through the bangs, messing with them more. There was no fix to this, it didn't look right. They staggered out with their tips just barely above my eyes. An inch more and they would obstruct my vision, a couple inches less and I would be a tall school kid. What length would look normal? I did not know.

This short effeminate young man was looking back at me with a tired grave look. I wondered what he had to be tired about, as I touched the mirror. All he did was sit on a train day in and day out. Switching tracks so not to be followed. He looked extremely detached; his face difficult to read despite knowing my own worried thoughts. He, I, wore a white button up shirt with a light brown jacket. My pants were the same color as the jacket but I wore a dark brown belt which matched the shoes. I didn't like this look, however each train I needed to change my style. That's what the note said, the note I had wrote to myself.

My shirt caught my attention, such a masculine dress shirt. I yanked off the jacket, and quickly unbuttoned it, nearly ripping it off. Flat and clean - unwrapped, no hair. My chest was flat with barely any hair on it. I had toned abs, showing a near six pack and defined pecks. My muscles were not rock hard but were well defined none the less.

It was soo flat. So male.

I sighed and let my head fall backwards as I looked into the light. I was clinically depressed. I had no memories. I would wake up with night terrors about things I couldn't remember. My mind would fray and go through anxiety while my body wouldn't react, my demeanor seemingly unruffled. I was not actually a boy... But I most certainly was fucked up.

A girl with a witty smirk and bright red hair gave me my medication. She knew who I was, though I did not know who she was. Another girl, who I ran across at a different time than the first, gave me my clothes. She had hair the color of hazelnuts and golden eyes. Her smile was warm and kind. I met a third girl in a computer café that I had told myself to go to. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She was hesitant to interact with me, I remember. It was this one who informed me that her, the other two, and a fourth who I was going to meet later all knew me. I was not to tell them my name though, where I was going, or any details – not until I remembered who they were. They were going to give me no hints, nor would they let me know when I would see them again. The reason was simple; the reason for all of this was very simple. Someone was or would be after me if I was found and they would kill me.

It was the forth girl who truly convinced me of this. She informed me, she was supposed to kill me if she had found me. She informed me she was to kill me on sight and not even take me alive. The only reason she did not kill me was because she wanted to be loyal to who I once was. Her black hair made her dark eyes even more intense and cold. She was the one who told me how to travel, and that I should always carry something to defend myself with. The four girls had given me their names; Lysandra, the red-head, Eloise, the light brunette, Zoey, the blonde, and Aeronwen, who went by Ace or Aer (_Air_) was the one with long black hair and rather terrifying eyes...

I did not remember them or anything before the past two months. I knew that I knew them at one point for images had popped into my mind when I met them, however how I knew them and why, I did not remember. I had written myself a note, and thus I was heading towards my new place to live with someone with maybe something coming after me. I assume it was this danger that caused me to change my appearance to a guy's. But to change all the way to a guy! Why?

I was not a young man before, I was a young woman! The "me" that I did not know, the me before I had memories... Somehow, my chest had become flat like a man's. My body was so fit; it looked like a man's. My hair had been cut like a man's. Finally, I had written, "until we are all safe or I regain myself, I/you must pretend to be a male or decide to stay male for they do not the changes. This will bother you less than it did I. For to me, my own self, my own body has become another casualty." I did not even know who the 'we' was that I had written about, but I trusted that maybe someone would know, somewhere. Worse, if I did remember, wouldn't this body just destroy me? A body that was not _hers_.

My hand touched my breast or what would be my breast if I had them. Memories of having a size B cup came to mind. Memories of tight sport bras when they were there and of putting silicon cups as they vanished came to mind. Yet, I had no further memories, nothing more than shallow shadows of a past I did not know... This loss of identity, this inability to be with people who obviously knew the old me (though I know they all disliked the current one), along with this running, and this confusion… These were the reason for my depression.

Just what the hell did I do? Why did I get a full (FULL body) sex change? How did I lose all my memories!?

The train jerked violently, and I automatically shifted my weigh to stay standing. My body could do things like that with ease. But I did not know where or how I had learned it. My amazing boy body had faster reactions and more knowledge than my own mind some days. I had already found this out. And although I would think of it as that, my amazing boy body, I still was uncertain who I was - if I, this current me, was male or female identity. I didn't know. This body of mine was now male but my mind held locked or lost memories of being female.

Who would go to this extreme to disguise themselves? And if this wasn't for a disguise, what the hell was it!?

We were coming into the station. This was my stop. I picked up the shirt and put it on. I didn't even close it. I looked like a guy anyway, even though I was supposed to be a girl, I think. Originally I was a girl, in that time of which I don't remember. Grabbing the jacket I walked back to my seat, my body walking again with confidence in a relaxed stride. I threw the jacket with my bags, and quickly piled them on my muscular body, carrying them with ease. I was a guy.

Sometimes I wondered if I was a gymnast, for they had muscular bodies. Sometimes, I wondered if I was a swimmer. Sometimes I thought maybe I was just an inter-sexed person, a woman who had identified as a man and thus decided to make that change, to go with what felt natural... These ideas made me feel better, except, these people would not have to travel by cash alone. They did not have to be careful to what they said to people who cared for them. They did not get their lives threatened by some unknown thing. Inhaling, I left the train and went to wander the city, looking for my new flat.

Whoever I was, whatever I was, I still need that place to stay. I really needed a safe place to stay.

* * *

><p>The door was plain looking. I have decided in my two months of memories, I like plain looking. Just like the stray dog I fed six weeks ago, the door would accept me despite my loss of self and large sense of confusion. We were both plain, not special, nothing to be remembered. I can't let myself be remembered, soemthing or someone wanted me dead - or so I had to believe. This door would help with keeping away from that scenario, I knew that, I trusted that.<p>

I knocked. Even though I had the keys, I knocked anyway. I did not actually remember this person. Maybe he and I had met before, maybe not.

He opened the door. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a stubborn chin and an emotionless look. From his eyes, I knew I meant nothing to him, and he didn't even want to know why I was there. From the look he gave me, I was surprised he even answered the door to begin with.

"Are you Heero Yuy? I am supposed to live here. Pleased to meet you." I gave a small bow and a slight smile when I met his eyes again. This would be help.

He, obdurate, shut the door on me instantly, displacing all my hope of having help.

I blinked. Very unsure if this was the right place or not, I put down one of my three bags. I took out the keys I had left myself. I needed to stay here, if this was the place - whether he liked it or not. My hands did not shake though I was nervous, his eyes had been cold. My mind had no clue what was going on, but my body showed confidence, my amazing boy body. The door unlocked, this was where I was supposed to be. I picked up the bag and went inside. It was what the note to myself, from myself, had told me to do.

"The rooms are upstairs, yours will be on the left. There are no rules, just don't break anything or bother me. I do not tolerate roommates." He glared at me as he walked past the end of the entry.

"That's alright. I will try to stay out of your way." I informed him, slightly bothered that I was not going to gain a companion to help me through this confusion. He did not stop or look at me as he went into another open room. To my right was a set of stairs. Shuffling off my shoes, I made my way up them. I glanced to the room on the right, but the door was shut.

My room was small and plain. I smiled. At least here, I'd have a place to sleep. I unpacked my belongings quickly. There were the clothing Eloise had gotten me, the drugs Lysandra had given me, the books and games from Zoey, and I hid the self-defense items from Aer. In the last of my bags, at the bottom, was the notebook. The one I had found on the first day of my new-non-existent memories. It was the one with the notes I wrote to myself. I opened it up to the page that was marked, 'do not read until arrival at flat.'

_"As I have just found out, if I have not yet regained my memories, my roommate is Heero Yuy.  
><em>_He is very important, and will be very helpful. __If I run into any trouble I do not know how take care of, or cannot handle automatically, I should use him for assistance, even if I have to beg, plead, or even force him to help. I should try to stay at his side as much as possible until I remember, though there is a list of names who are near the equivalent of him. I have a bank account set up under the name Mirai Kichida, which is the name Heero knows me as. – Maya (the past you)."_

"Mirai." I said aloud. The word meant 'The Future,' but worse than that it was feminine. I felt I knew that some males could use it, but with actually being female I had thought I would have picked a more masculine name to compensate. Obviously not. Again, this would be something else to worry about in trying to maintain my disguise, the rouse of being male. Why didn't I make it easy on myself? Why such a feminine name!? Wasn't I worried I was going to fuck it up, because obviously I had fucked something up to become this fucked up!?

Sighing, I burned the note as I was told by myself to do. I, then took my anti-depressant drugs along with a few other pills - of course. My mind wandered to that first note, the one that caused more confusion than explaination.

_"If I am reading this, then it is true I have lost all memories and ideas of self. For the last year, I have been changing and for the last eight months I, who was Maya, is slowly being killed. I am not going to state more for this is the only chance of life you will have, if they find me/you - they will try to kill you. To escape, to survive, I have finished off the process they unknowingly started - You are now a guy, with everything except the extra body hair and the adams apple. Honestly I couldn't stand the thought of ending up a hairy man, so if that causes you any issues, I apologize. If being a man bothers you, which I know some days it will, know that it will be worse with the memories for they are of a girl and young woman with her hopes and dreams while your body and hormones are now far more masculine. They have taken away our fertility, our original body chemistry, our past - think of me more as a sister than you, or a past self. Even if you remember, we cannot be the same._

_Follow this book. It will help you survive this war. Hopefully I, you, will find some peace. If I choose to be male accepting this new masculinity and body or if I decide to try to turn back to being female once it's safe. Hopefully, there is some future left for us, and hopefully there is some fight._

_I am sorry._

_- Maya."_

I closed my eyes. Who was I? Who was Maya!? What the hell was I doing before I forgot it all?

Annoyed, I grunted trying to brush off this constant insecurity. Picking up a recent history book, I forced myself to go downstairs. It seemed Heero would not help with the confusion, the alienated feeling, the loss of identity, or even the loneliness. I had no idea why I had arranged to room with him before, but I did and now I didn't know what to do otherwise. I had to go with what I set up prior to _this. _I had to make due with what I had now, even with how I was - I did not want to die.

He was working on something on the dining room table. I didn't ask what, nor did I go in that room even though there was no wall between the living room and dining room. I sat as manly as I could in a chair and read my book. It was a list of articles and documents from the past 8 years. The first article informed me of the creation of an organization known as Tousui. The organization was military based with a global union objective. The problem was, the organization wanted no independent groups from that global union. Across the world, Tousui attended many councils and meetings promoting the global union and giving aid to those countries who wished to enter its support system.

As I read on, I learned that through the years the meetings and conferences with Tousui turned confrontational. Some countries saw it as an invasion and brought out their military force. Outer space colonies did not agree with the many regulations the group wished to force upon them. Tousui responded and started to show a great military strength that no one thought they had. One of the first attacks was in a seemingly desolated area. A circus was caught in the fire, and several were killed. A woman's name caught my eye, Catherine Bloom. She was close to someone, I knew it. I scanned the article for more information, but there was nothing. I couldn't help but feel that I knew more about that attack.

In the next article, I found my answer. A gundam joined the fight against Tousui. The wrath of the gundam defeated the Tousui force with ease. It was the gundam Heavyarms. Instantly, I knew. The attack was issued because the circus was there, and the tragic deaths were to bait the Gundam. The strategy was a simple one, and the element of surprise was what gave Tousui the advantage. I closed my eyes. How did I know this and, was I apart of it? Did I help kill these innocent people, that innocent Catherine? With these questions I did not wish to read on, but I did.

Tousui's force became more aggressive to the withstanding countries while helping those who allied with them. Militaries were being build up, while peace talks were being pushed for. Princess Reina was the strongest advocate for peace often going as an ambassador between groups. Once again ideas flashed in my mind. Princess Reina was important, and somehow I felt that being with Heero I may too be connected with her. The idea of being on the same side as her put my previous worried heart to rest.

There were more and more articles on the conferences, the work being done in support of the union and the work being done against. A few articles popped up about military action and involvement with the gundams. The stories seemed as though the military attacks were far more violent than the first ones. Every now and again my head nodded off. I wanted to keep reading though. These articles sparked things in my mind. Of course they should, I wouldn't have been living in a box for the last eight years – or at least I assumed.

* * *

><p><em>(Audience Point of View)<em>

Heero arose from working on the part. Glancing over he saw the purple haired boy was asleep in the living room chair with a book in his hand. The book was all the news articles from the last eight years on the Tousui War. Heero's eyes glanced back to the boy's face. It was not that masculine. He had a slight curve to his cheeks and the ratio around his chest, waist, and hips measurements seemed to be off as well. There was something strange about his apperance, but Heero could not quite decide what. The boy moved with confidence and ability despite the worried tone he had when he spoke and the rate of his heart beat as if he was very anxious.

This boy had first contacted him over year ago with information that saved hundreds lives and gave him the advantage in several battles. After the initial contact, information would come spontaneously no matter where he was. Then, three and a half months ago, he was contacted again except this time with a request, a place to stay. The information indicated that if he was to show up, he would have amnesia and have no clue to the world. If any memories were present, the letter stated that he would not come for he did not trust that Heero would try to interrogate him. It was a valid assumption on his part. If there was any information Heero could obtain, he would. Heero trusted the writer, but he did not trust this person for he could not prove they were the same yet.

Heero left the strange boy on the chair and went upstairs. There was nothing in the downstairs rooms that was of any concern. Heero opened up Mirai's room. Three empty bags were tucked under the bed. He went through everything. There were a lot of clothes of many styles. The most surprising thing was he had a skirt, girl's underwear, and a shirt – but no bras. There were several books. Most were ones on the last 20 to 10 years, while the rest were fiction. Heero found knife, pepper spray, picks, stun gun, and a defense stick all of which were not in easy to reach places. Mirai had anti-depressants, anxiety pills, medication for amnesia patients, and testosterone meds. Heero picked up the bottle and frowned. He flushed the pills down the toilet and put placebos in their place. He was curious to see exactly why the boy was taking testosterone pills.

The last thing Heero noted was a journal. He opened it up.

_"This page is to be kept, all other ones are to be burned and disposed of so read carefully."_

Heero paused. The writing was the exact same as the letters he received from his informant. The informant and this intruder knew each other at least, if not the same person. Heero read on.

_"Keep this journal on your person at all times, or locked away to not be found. I am you, if you do not remember right now. If I cannot remember anything before, then I/you, need to read and follow what I have left for myself in case this has happened."_

Obviously Mirai had failed to follow that part of the note... Heero saw that several pages had been ripped out though, so the kid could somewhat follow direction. Heero skimmed through what was left. The boy was telling himself what to do if he met the Princess, what to do if he was left on the outer space colonies, or on earth. How to do various things. Most of it was harmless, meaningless information, but there were pieces that made Heero believe that this boy was his informant at one point in time. Shutting the notebook he went back downstairs. The kid was still asleep, soundly. Heero decided for someone this trusting and naive, had to be lucky to have not died while giving him the information he did.

"M." Heero tested, saying the name that was often on the letters.

"Yeehhhhh." The boy murmured out slightly shifting his position.

Heero was content to let him live here with that response. If Mirai showed to be a spy or an imposture, he would simply kill the kid. The weapons the boy had brought for self-defense were nothing compared to what Heero had hidden. Certain in his choice, Heero went back upstairs. He was currently away from the others working on putting back together a mobile suit. The three of the Gundam pilots were stationed in key strongholds while their Gundams were being upgraded. Trowa had enlisted himself into their military once he recovered from the death of the girl.

Tousui was proving itself to be a challenge to defeat. This stranger would not be allowed to get in the way, despite Heero's debt to him - if it came down to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. :) All comments welcome. I know I'm messing with a difficult topic on the male-female thing, please only give constructive critsim for that, and understand the character is 2 people - a past (female), and a present (male).<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicion

**Arg, writers block on my Naruto story. So again pulling this one out of the dust. If you read the last chapter, please re-read it (As much I as I hate to ask that). Mirai is now a guy, 100%. The more I did it over in my head, the more it had to be done.**

**As true for all my stories, I do not own their Gundam Wing or AC series. And I appreciate all reviews. :)**

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Psychological imprisonment is no less horrible than its physical counterpart. In ways, it is even worse, as it provides the illusion of physical freedom, but garners none of the benefits._  
><em>― Nenia Campbell, Black Beast<em>

* * *

><p>Zoey had music blaring from the computers. It wasn't the rock-classical mix that Aer listened to, but pure rock sound. Her fingers flew as the guitar solo came on. She was typing a new security code to install into all the systems. This 8 by 9 room was her life now that her team had been dismembered completely. Five months ago their Captain was <em>"hunted down and killed by the other side<em>". The news was deemed too tragic for them, and what was left of their team dynamic was officially abolished. The entire team felt it was strange, for they had already dismantled one year and two months ago because their Captain had been enrolled into a highly-classified program.

Literally confined to the room (complete with bed and mini fridge), she found herself with a large amount of extra time after finishing the tasks assigned to her. As of late, Zoey found herself accessing highly-classified files, looking for clues on their old Captain as well as why her team had been disassembled. She was the master hacker, who _occasionally_ checked the security systems. However mindless task of security checks and system programming, she tended to leave for those below her, unless ordered or something _interesting_ was involved. And checking security on their late Captain's classified program was proving to be extremely interesting.

The higher ups had congratulated their team and Captain many times on becoming one of their top forces in several areas, especially since they were the first all female team and were their early recruits long before war. In the early "academy", they had to endure doubts, sexual harassment, bullying, and demeaning interactions that the other male teams put them through viciously. These extra challenges had brought them closer together, created a stronger bond. Even when they were apart on different assignments, they sought each other out to vent or gain assistance.

This all changed though, starting with when their captain had entered a special program. And, once their Captain was _killed_, the higher powers declared it best for them to split completely to make _new_ bonds. It was ordered that they were not supposed to contact each other on a routine basis anymore. This was an order they all found hard to keep, and they all thought it to be stereotyping as it did not follow any of the other protocols.

Using the computer to her right, Zoey preformed an unauthorized search that she herself had secured so that the military would not notice. The problem with the video of the Captain's death and the announcement of the captain's death was that they all received personalized letters from the captain three months after the fact. At first they all thought it was a hoax and were going there to find the appalling jokester (and take care of him). However the person that arrived to meet them, while no longer the Captain, had the face of their Captain. His body frame matched, eyes, hair - despite being a man dressed as a girl. Ly had gotten a sample of hair and his genetic makeup while very much altered to an XXY, matched hers exactly. They all knew their Captain had only one elder brother who was with them in the early academy, and had died 8 years ago. Their captain had somehow ended up becoming that cross-dressing guy. The death announcement and documentation had been faked.

The special program she had entered was known for sending all those in it into psychiatric wards, vegetable states, hospice beds, and graves. It was obvious, Captain had become no exception and they now all grieved, but with a new aguish and distain. It was their own military who had killed her, leaving behind that person they had met, who had most of her genetic make-up and familiar face but was a complete and utter stranger...

Now, Zoey was certain she had missed some important detail however, that which caused the captain first accepted to enter the program. Something in the program that Captain Teagarden had stumbled upon. They all were doubting what their own military was up to...

Bang. Bang. Bang

She flinched; her fingers exited the search in a few automatic keystrokes. She un-looped the security camera feed that was used monitored her. Turning her head, she looked at the door. If they found her, they would kill her... But she had no proof that was this was, and no means of escape. She arose from her swivel chair and walked over slowly. Typing in her code, she unlocked the door and it opened.

"Music loud enough in there?" Lysandra stood in a business suit with her bright red hair in a braid. Her green eyes were soft today.

Relief came instantly for the short haired blonde girl, seeing her own ex-teammate.

"Obviously not, since I can still hear people knocking at my door." Zoey responded so very thankful it was Ly (_Lie)_.

"Same old Zoey." Lysandra smiled and leaned back on her heel. Her heels were two inches causing her to look down upon the already shorter girl. Zoey was not dressed in a uniform either. She was wearing fingerless gloves, an old faded t-shirt, loose jeans, and tennis.

"You on assignment?" Zoey asked as she put her hands in front of her clasping them. It had been 3 months since she saw another of her old teammates face to face, except for Teagarden (who was not Teagarden). Zoey felt nervous, if she was - they were in trouble for meeting. If she wasn't, they were in trouble for meeting.

"Of course. The higher ups want me back to it ASAP." Lysandra answered, glancing over towards the hallway emphasizing her statement. Zoey gave a slight nod. The two needed to end this quickly.

For the last six months they all had been too busy to see each other, unless it was the short but frequent unauthorized communications that she often illegally secured, or something which was instigated by the Captain when she was "alive".

"But, I was wondering if you were hungry." Lysandra grinned, catching her ex-teammate off guard. Every instant was wasted time but worse, nothing could be truly figured out unless the war was over with. The constant fighting and life-or-death situations obviously had to be first priority at least most of the time.

"I ate earlier, and you should really get back to your assignment." She responded abruptly, it was far too risky for them to eat together with everything else she was doing against the rules.

"Oh man, don't sound like them. Come on, eat with me." Lysandra grabbed her ex-teammate's arm and marched off towards the café. "It's good to eat you know."

"I... I... I just have a lot to do." Zoey brushed off the older girl. She couldn't risk them looking into her, any sort of additional risk - even lunch, was too much.

"Don't worry, I got permission to see you – besides we all know people need breaks every now and again, else you might go crazy… especially with _that_ music." Lysandra calmed Z's worries with a simple sentence. This was an approved visit.

"Hey, don't insult my music. I'll give your computers a virus if you do." Zoey crossed her arms smiling ear to ear.

This was an approved interaction. They were probably being watched...

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's say you have made into the enemy base. To your left there is a guard ready to fire, to the right there are four soldiers drawing their guns. In front of you is the General sergeant of their base. To your surprise there is a child present. There will be no back up coming to get you. How do you move to finish your mission?" Her voice was hard. Her eyes were hard. Even her expression was hard. She had grown up in a warring country, and now yet again, there was war.<p>

"Ma'm, we'd take out the guard and go for the child to use as a shield, depending on their reaction we change it to a hostage situation and use the child to get out alive after killing their general sergeant"

"Do you all agree with this?" She asked

"Yes Ma'm" They all answered. Their temporary drill instructor stared at them. This was special training for the top soldiers of each group. Since military attacks were becoming more violent and more excellent soldiers were needed, she was supposed to assist the continuing training programs when she was not in the field.

Their answer was correct according to what would work best, however her own experience and situations did not accept it. Her look hardened. These soldiers needed to be strengthened if there was going to be any chance of winning this war. To take the child as a shield showed weakness.

"Let's say you have a teammate with you. This is an annoying teammate with light brown hair and golden hazel eyes. What do you do?" She asked, clarifying the situation for them.

"The same thing, except have this new teammate cover against the three soldiers. From the word annoying, I would not have them to be the one to go the distance to get to the child." The soldier answered, and everyone once again agreed.

"Alright go run 200 hundred laps. I'm posting a new training regimen. If I find out one of you didn't follow it when I get back, I'm making you all run 2,000 laps." She shooed them away annoyed. Their answer was wrong. No annoying teammate would allow the child to be taken hostage. L's morals and their late Captain's honor-code had rubbed off on her. And while kindness to be a weakness, loyalty was something far above those faults.

Aeronwen felt her loyalty to the militia, to the organization that had taken her away from her war-zone childhood, wavering. That guy - had not been their captain. That guy was a traitor... but it was their military who had lied and in lying about the captain's death - Aeronwen was certain there was something more... and could only believe Z or Ly would inform her if they found it...

* * *

><p>She walked into the cafeteria. Her uniform was stiff from having been worn so little. Without a team, she didn't have a place to sit or a group to talk to so instead she had just been slowly meeting with people here and there as she could, but they were often taken away by their assignments. Her last assignment has been so big they were afraid to send her on another. Plus, she had been injured in it anyway.<p>

The tables were filling up with soldiers, each going into their groups. She noticed for a couple days now there was always a boy with brown hair sitting alone. She sat down on the ground near a pole and waited for him to arrive. Today, she had decided she would sit with him. He was probably a new soldier, and thus ostracized. All new soldiers were called traitors and spies. They were bullied and underappreciated. This was a tactic to cause those who were spies or those without motivation to leave the organization. They were lenient on lesser ills committed usually giving a soldier five chances. She was on her third. For things much more important, they gave three chances. However, for treason by becoming a traitor or being a spy – there were no chances or even trial. Everyone knew disloyalty meant they would be an instant enemy even if they were not on the other side. The organization seemed paranoid about that.

The boy that had been sitting alone was Motonobu Iwase. He had been trained in an old military school before quitting to help his grandfather's business. When the wars broke out, the other side destroyed his grandfather's place. He wanted the war to stop, and was hoping to help end it. His previous training allowed him to excel quickly thus he was often the target of harsher hazing tactics. At least this was what the other boys told her.

He entered the room and proceeded to his normal place. She picked up her own tray and went to join. He too did not have a team, because his was yet to be assigned.

"Hello." She smiled her golden eyes focused on his. "I was wondering if I could join you."

"Sure." He answered. He seemed apathetic to her presence; though something told her, he didn't like anyone here.

"Thank you." She answered politely and sat down. "I am Eloise by the way. I'm currently part of the special unit that just came in."

"Motonobu Iwase. Are you an assistant then?" He asked, analyzing her.

"Sort-of. I'm temporary, but usually I work the field once they give me the information on the assignments." At her words, he seemed more interested.

"Been working on any big assignments lately? They just have us sitting around here all day." He leaned back and shrugged to indicate he was bored.

"I was just on one, and they don't have the Intel for the next yet – but it has to do with airplanes. They have me looking at cockpit systems and flying them. I hear they have been moving units west though, so maybe you'll join in on those." She gave him a friendly smile.

"Maybe. It would be nice to get into the field." He shrugged again this time to hide the excitement he had in his voice.

"Special Agent L!" A call came from across the cafeteria. Eloise looked behind her as a uniformed commander dashed over. "If you do not have a table you wish to join, we will gladly grab you another or move this soldier for you. He is a spy from the other side so you probably do not wish to be around this traitor."

Trowa internally frowned. It was because of this spy and traitor game/test, he was unable to gain any information. He thought once he was on a base that the hazing tactics would cease, but even if he proved himself they seemed to follow him everywhere. This military had caused the death of Catherine, something that he could never forgive. It took him several years before he could consider entering their military as a spy, and still it wasn't until this last year that he decided he was actually going to do it.

Once again he had gotten close to getting information, but was stopped because of this 'traitor' and 'spy' label. After going through so many internal conflicts, this was the most frustrating. He had also tried hacking their systems when given the chance, but their security was so high that he had nearly gotten caught, twice. Trowa was about ready to give up.

"It's alright, I will leave." He rose slowly and started to pick up his tray.

"No, sit back down, we were eating together." Eloise's voice changed from the pleasant tone it was in to a bit more assertive one. "Commander would you like to join?" She asked.

"No, and you should watch what you say around that spy." He warned.

"Maybe you should watch what you steal from the head offices." She responded back. From the man's expression Trowa knew he had been caught in some terrible act.

"How?" The man half whispered wishing to know how she knew of his crime. She smiled pleasantly in response.

"I will stop disturbing your conversation. My apologizes Special Agent L." The man bowed and retreated. Trowa looked at this girl with a new interest and saw her as a source of information. Maybe he could get something out of this after all.

He analyzed her carefully. She had long light brown hair that was held back in a loose braid. Her golden eyes were friendly but strong. The uniform looked stiff, as if it was brand new, and she too seemed out of place at the base. From the interaction with the commander it was easy to see that she was one of the special soldiers that existed, if not in the supreme group. Her pleasant manner made it hard for him to tell how much battle she had seen, or her positions on the topics. It was almost as if she had been sheltered, except for the fact she was a soldier. The mention of her being called in for a special assignments of some kind made him curious. Trowa decided he'd keep this relationship with the girl as long as possible, if not try to get closer to her.

Eloise glanced back at the boy. Moto was looking at her. The name Moto ran through her mind again. She liked that over Motonobu, maybe she'd start calling him that once she got to know him better. She really didn't have anything else to do.

"I'm sorry, they like to hassle new soldiers a lot." She apologized.

"It's alright, I'm use to it. Thank you for sticking up for me." He waited to see her reaction

"It was no problem. I think it's stupid anyway. This war is causing a lot of people problems, I just want it to come to an end quickly and passively as possible." She responded glancing down to her tray. Every time she mentioned these desires she was often ridiculed, especially by her ex-teammate Aer.

"I understand." Trowa paused. He had to go to training, but he wanted to see if he couldn't learn more from this girl. "I'm sorry, but I have to go…" Her golden eyes looked up at him with an assertiveness, causing him to stop. She was a special agent, he could not ask to see her again or eat with her again for it would look suspicious. "… it was nice eating with you." He concluded.

"We should do it again for dinner. When do you eat?" She asked.

"Five."


End file.
